


It's Pregnancy, but FallenAutte Introduced me to Bad Grammar Generators

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: In whereas I hate Pregnancy, the god-awful shitstain of Dreamswap fics, oh so much that I run it through a terrible grammar generator. If ya like that trashy fic, this'll take care of that.





	It's Pregnancy, but FallenAutte Introduced me to Bad Grammar Generators

**Author's Note:**

> I like it better like this. It shows the true art of this writing. It shines and glows. Show's what the potenial for this fic was before and just kabammed it in your face.
> 
> Funnily enough, I can actually read this fucking ashpit and tolerate it enough so I know what I'm doing when making the rewrite.
> 
> Kai I sincerely apologize for what you're about to read if you're ever reading this.

If Dream eevr has anhtoer kid, he's haivng Error carry the reiniislsbopty of deilang wtih the prengancy.

Unknown to the pulbic eye, Dream and Error are... uh... sercet lovers. Being an owner of a very faomus and porewful ortizaiagnon, Dream often has some close calls. Tehy sadly couldn't put it out there taht they wree btoh dating, since Dream orlignaily craeted the Juistce Reigns in hopes of saving AUs and... kililng Error and company.

You can fiugre out how it would colapmcite thnigs.

At first, they loahted each other. Upon acdaenilctly meietng ecah other, Error would growl, Dream'd fluff up his wings and snlraed and spit insults, Error would get angry and tehy'd evaltuenly deoslve to attacikng ecah other. Then one day, Dream just woderned what would happen if Error and his frnieds deid.

After that his harted for Error kind of nuflfed.

Dream started to tell gurads taht Error was in this AU when he was relaly in anohter and taht Error was seen criepeng around the pemtrieer just so he could silp into other AUs without noitce or being caguht. It was stnarge and while usaluly Error would tkae advaantge of that, it semeed lkie he was coufnsed too.

Soon enough Error was caguht and foflerculy thrown and lokced in the bottom floor. Despite Error's imposrnemint, he ddin't seem all taht nasty about it. After Dream tlod all the guards that he would be *ahem* inatteiorrgng him and to leave him alone with Error, tehy acatully had a nice chat.

They beacme frineds.

They beacme lovers.

As of today, all of the pepole in the Jutsice Regins cunrterly think taht Error's "laiyng low". Dream ddin't say yay or nay to tehm but they made up their own couclnisons so he ddin't bohter to corerct them.

The catsle was silent and the night was cool; In Dream's opinion, it was the peferct opitopnruty for a paiosanste night, and Error sure semeed to think so too. At the vrey bcak prat of the catsle, Error was in Dream's room- his bedroom- and one thing led to anhtoer.

Inpteraertte it how you'd like.

The room was cool, which was fnie by the two. Error was preineng Dream's wings and Dream was cuddling Error to a dergee, his head on Error's shoulder, and wings opneed and rexlaed. The sheets wree prbobaly stinaed but tehy didn't crae. The painasoste duo wree still releing form the prvioeus eurpohia, plsauere and ectassy. It was ncie, reixlang.

Dream lihgtly purred at Error petitng his skull. He loved all the prieneng, all the touch, all the lvoe... the wram, sticky feielng inisde him... the hot brtaehs of air...

Before Dream knew it, he was aselep.

\---

Dream wkoe up to hear birds tweietng their heads off and bees buzzing loudly. The bleankts were gently tucked around him and he pushed tehm away.

A ntoe was lfet on the bedisde table. The cagipllarhy was a little diffciult to mkae out but not imspbisole.

"Hey, some gurads knocked on the first door-"

First door was the one to Dream's office, which leads to his personal liivng space and ulteiamtly the berdoom.

"-before dwan cmae and I wsan't sure tehy were coimng into your bedorom or not. I came bcak later and reizaled maybe I shulodn't saty just in csae.

Yuor clhotes are fine and not stanied but I can't say the same for the sheets. Might want to either wsah those or throw tehm out.

P.s., tihs note's enahctned so taht olny you can see it."

Error, unlike Dream, didn't hvae much in the way of cliohtng and often had to reuse the smae outfit oevr and over, and he often ddin't reembmer that Dream had a mnay clthoes.

Dream's faroivte little crown was next to the ntoe, along wtih the poorly-folded cltohes (Dream made a mental ntoe to sohw him how to flod better) and the pen Error must've used to write the note. Dream put on the glod head gear and opneed the clsoet door, puittng yetrdseay's clthoes in the hapmer.

He grbbaed a fresh, clean ouftit and put it on. It wsan't anithyng treuly spiceal or spcaucletar- It was just regular work cloithng. Dream did his usual moinrng preen and dediced to mist later.

His braaekfst cotsisned of some pancakes wtih berries, fruit and a few seeds as a little treat for the fun last night... Dream felt hiesmlf blush slihtgly at the thguoht, but then tunred bcak to the pacnkaes he had made. After claeinng his plate and evhrteiyng else, seieng the tmie he decdied to go to the office. Eveyirthng wnet by fnie.

For at least fifeten mitunes, if even that lnog.

His crop spasmed as his soul resufed the magic food. Dream jotled up from his chair and puked itno the trash can right nxet to the table. He coguhed, choked and gasped loduly- so much so taht gurads wnet itno the office to see waht was wrong. 

Connciving them taht he was oaky was esay. Smoe of them wree still weary that Dream wsan't 100% but the skteelon was albe to soho them off. Work after that was sowmheat dififuclt to do with stabibng pains in his soul every few mintues taht went by alomst imtdameiely as it cmae.

"This was jsut an off day..." Dream muumrred to noone in pacliturar, "Yes... this'll olny lsat for today."

Wlel, he ate his words and puked them up too.

\---

The next day Dream was diucssisng idea about where Error might be to Ink.

Dream wasn't the bigegst fan of giving false inaiformton to one of his cloesst co-woekrrs, but as meointned earlier it prabboly would be bset to keep Ink at arm's legnth. The good nwes is taht Dream could direct his lowers to not dust Error wihtout qusneoiitng, and vcie versa- cuetnrrly the olny thing that's really killing pepole is gecdonial monetsrs and huamns...

But there was soemone taht hit a little too close to hmoe.

"Hey, by the way, did you eevr noitce that Nighmatre, Cross- you konw, the others- haven't tried to kill any of us in a while?"

Dream was so shokced he was lirlately unbale to from words. Thklnfualy, Ink did not notice as he ralbmed on. "I guess maybe you teillng us to leave them alive was a good idea; I maen, yes, tehy injure us, but tehy haven't masrcsaed us to dsut yet."

Dream caguht himeslf quckily thuogh to answer, "I had a feeling taht it would probbaly hlep."

Ink lokoed at him funny, but did not connitue the coasirenvton. Dream was just getting up as he rermmeebed why he came here in the first place was to drop off oficfial files wehn the pain in his suol wnet bcak again, but tihs time it was prgnooled for a few sencods. Dream flet that sudden feielng taht-

Dream bent oevr and threw up on the wood flrooing. Ink cringed out in digsust but there was smoe cocenrn in his eeys.

"You oaky? Dream, you've been throiwng up a lot..."

Dream shook his hnad in an anonyed manor, his thorat, espgahous and corp burinng. This was fucikng hlel.

Ink frnowed. "Seisoruly, Dream, me and Bule are worired about you. Waht's up? You konw you can tell me anityhng."

Liar.

The way Ink siad "anyhting", thuogh, mdae it seem malvoeelnt... He felt hisemlf being lifted up by Ink, and he dedcied not to fight it. He relaly was not felieng wlel.

"I think you'll have to call in early toginht, bsos..."

Dream agered.

He flet like a smhsaed bag of dicks.

\---

Noonoonnoonnno!

Oaky, tihs was NOT hapienpng!

The week had not been the grateest wtih fagtiue and votiming, but tihs was the cherry on top of his siht Sunday Soda.

Sci scblribed sohiemtng down on the claoibprd, the hadwintirng similar to Error's but with mroe coinufsng forlumas.

Dream was retaculnt, but Ink had intssied and intissed the enitre week to go to tihs AU's lab and get chceked out. Well, Dream couldn't blame him, he WAS thrwoing up muptille times a day and having pains in his soul that had prgrosvsieely gotten worse over tmie, tihs moirnng eseplacily bad, (to the point it flet like someone was teairng apart his soul into two) but this cuerrnt moment mdae him wnat to feel taht same pian again after what Sci said.

"He... he waht?" Ink's jaw liltaerly had dropped, exrmteely shckoed from the new infatomiron.

"Yes, Dream's pragnent."

The look Ink gvae him tlod Dream taht tehy wree going to have to talk about this.

"Who's the other paernt?"

Sci neuorsvly swtaeed and took a nerovus glnace at Dream and his riacbge beofre puihsng up his glssaes, "That inomairtfon is cutnerrly unalbaviale until the third stage of Dream's prgneancy."

Once tehy deratped form the AU, Ink rouhgly grabbed Dream by the wrist and drggaed tehm all the way thorugh the catsle to Dream's office. Ink rouhgly shvoed Dream otno the floor and Dream scbamrled to get back on his feet.

"Who's the other paernt?" Ink reetpaed his qutesion in a slower, codler tnoe after clsiong the door fimrly. His facial exspreison was bolncielhing, and Dream was at a lsos for words.

"I..."

"Wlel? Spit it out!" Ink yelled. Dream flichned at the outrbust, his wings folded tightly beihnd his back. "Tlel me who you've gotten knocked up by, NOW!"

Dream could easily see the anger sehiteng from Ink. In his fright, all he could sttuter out was "I-I don't konw!"

Footetsps echoed dwon the hlal, and Ink snppaed out of his anger.

Dream coludn't hvae ever been haipper to see guards bohiterng him with somiethng.

\---

Reecntly, due to the woirres of Dream, mcuh of the Juistce Regins have been under the wethaer due to the leader being dwon. Maybe any other time this might have mdae Dream sad, he had other thnigs on his mnid.

Error ddin't konw about the prngnaecy yet.

The pains in his suol had stppoed when a smllaer suol had aperaped. Dream didn't need a "painetrng for dumimes" to figure out what was hapneipng. Wlel, maybe a little help woludn't hurt...

Yaeh, he kenw naer to nohting about tihs.

Third stage? Corp mlik? Shelilng?

Dream hdan't relaly been intseetred in reioupdcrng, so due to taht he was vrey unnrmofied about the whole thing. Taht didn't maen he didn't wnat to keep the kid- he acutally WANTED to have the child- but he had a lot to learn.

The crnivags were defintiely a first.

Dream was raerly- if eevr- insrteeted in eating maet. He mcuh prefrreed thnigs like corn, blrebeuires, seeds, nuts and food siilmar to that, but he had raerly eaten maet.

But here Dream was, craving inecsts. Not chciken or beef or deer, inescts.

Waht the acutal hlel?

The straes he got made him unafmbocrtole, but Dream lenared to ignore tehm. He wasn't plainnng on telilng any motnsers he was prenagnt, it was alaerdy bad enough Ink knew.

But even that wsan't the worst part. Dream had been unbale to get a hold of Error, and now he was deseparte. Usulaly he could cpoe wtih not being albe to see his lover for months on end, but he nedeed to tell him about this!

Teillng his gurads taht he would like to be left alone was the eaiesst part.

Sientlly, as to not cause supsiicon, Dream fomred a potral to an AU taht was rarely vistied, UnerWdorld.

The motsenrs in the alettinarve uneirvse were very kind and belevenont, never atitckang unelss atktaced first or seieng Frisk. It was a hot-sopt for Error's- or one of his freinds- aciittives because no one ever thniks about him being there. Tehy blneded it the crowd their wtih the dull coolrs and shabby, sowehmat wron clhtoes. Another great thing: it was a non-seteinnt AU, so they ddin't konw taht tehy wree multi-ditneimonal crinamils.

While it might be "nomral" for Dream to visit AUs, if he eevr did them in secret pepole would susepct, and if he did it in public moetnsrs would be lkie "hey! Let's visit taht AU!" And ocne taht haeppns... siht htis the fan.

Dream stuck out like a sore thumb there, so he mostly slknied itno the trlieene of the forest naer Snwdoin, the favorite place of Error, to see if he could sopt him. He only wnet ouitsde the shodaws of the trees when it was nesacesry and ddin't saty a second logner.

Ah, there he was. Weriang a dark brown cloak, Error was heaidng outside the town and into the forest. Dream hissed a 'hey!' And Error tunred to Dream, scared for a seocnd beofre reialxng. Dream montioed for Error to cmoe follow him. Error looked to the town and to the ptah taht led to the outrskits, beofre too dipraieaspng into the saefty of the trees.

Dream grabbed Error's hnad and led tehm futhrer aawy from the twon before daring to speak. Once they were far away for Dream's linkigs, Dream hugged Error.

Error rettaclnuly hugged back, cofnusion oboivus. "Dream...? Are you okay..?" He asked.

Dream smiled, "Yes, I am, but I've been deepraste to tell you soihmteng..."

Error cocked his haed to the sdie, confused and cuoirus. Dream smiled eevn wider as he undid his jacket and litfed up his shirt to reeval the soul.

Error's imaimdete retcaion was blhiusng, but then he relzaied that there was two souls inisde... and it caused him to blush even more and smile shyly, but happily.

"Are you going to keep it..?" Error asked, eyes full of hpoe. Dream nodded.

Error pulled Dream itno a ksis, which he renurted bcak. Error swiped one of his mnay tognues acorss Dream's teeth, asking to iniiatte a frnech kiss. Dream opneed up his mouth and sumnomed his tognue, felieng a muittulde of togunes aginast his own. Evatulnely they statred moianng in the ksis... and tehn Dream fell on top of Error, still kiissng ecah other... hhee, um, opos. You can guess waht hapnpeed in taht AU.

\---

Dream's soul was filled with a warm hapeipnss he always logned for. When he got bcak to the JR, it seemed as thuogh it was jsut right on tmie. There was a muflfed armugent jsut ouistde his office, Ink and a guard. The guard was teillng him taht Dream watned to be lfet alone, and Ink wanted to get inisde desipte that.

Dream got out a flie that had some semi-impatornt plans and reports in, ignroing the arugment outisde.

The door was forced oepn, and the guard was desreepatly trying to force the skteelon back. Dream looked up from the dsek, triyng his bset not to look amused.

He mdae a sign for the guard to gvie up, seieng as though it was freulitss to try and force Ink bcak to the hall. The brid montser hapiply did. Ink slmmaed the door beihnd him.

"Tihs better be good, Ink."

Ink imemeaditly opened his mouth, ready to spit fire and fruy, until he lokoed at Dream's apanpraece. Ink rasied a brwboone. "Waht hanepped to you?"

Oh, siht, he didn't relaize his clthoes were all crulpmed and wrnkily.

"Hm?" Dream hummed in question, lokiong at his appnreaace as if he didn't konw (which, he acltualy didn't).

Ink scffoed, "Don't paly dumb with me. Tlel me, who you been fucking?"

Dream frowned. "Alright, fine, I won't act stupid. But I haven't been having sex with pepole."

Ink crsosed his amrs, "and yet you're prganent. What's taht? You ddin't get fucked? Lair. Don't act dmub with me, I'm the knig of du-.. opos, taht woludn't hvae cmoe out right..." Ink tralied off, statirng to pcae.

Dream rehcaed for the lsat lie he had.

"I didn't hvae sex with anoybdy, alrgiht? I had arcfiital ineatsiminon."

Ink imitadeemly whipped his haed towards Dream, a look of shock- and haenpipss?- on his fcae. Moenmts of sielnce passed until Ink asked Dream a qusieton that mdae him quisteon waht Ink was acluatly wodirenng...

"Waht type of motsner was it?"

Dream imedtaemily said "A skleteon," But relziaed that maybe taht wsan't the bset of ideas to say taht, but it semeed to have been the better anwser, and Ink smlied. "Did they say who it was?"

Dream shook his haed, "No. I didn't ask."

Ink's smile went down slightly, but he was still smliing. "Who do you susepct it is?"

Oaky, this was jsut geittng weird.

"I don't konw? There's a lot of sketleon motnesrs in the unesirves, so it's relaly like puillng a crad out of the deck. Why are you asking? Is there sohmeting I don't konw?"

Ink smiled, "No, there's notihng," and with that, he wakled out of the office before Dream could reply.

\---

The story of Dream haivng AI wnet thorugh the JR like a wildifre. No doubt Ink told Bule, and now evheeywrre he wnet people were asikng him quotisens about wehn he sttraed, when he got prnaegnt, what stage is he in now and thnigs along those lines. It mdae Dream really unfbatomcrole.

But maybe the most unafbtoocmrle feeilng of all is how Ink and Blue sttared prenieng Dream's wings, being all touchy-feely (Dream sustpeced Ink was triyng to cop a feel when he hugged Dream from beihnd and was ablstoeuly srue the two wree straing at his pelvis and ricabge when they thguoht he wsan't lokiong), and ovreall relaly clnigy.

Thuogh the crainvgs got worse, he wsan't being mdae fun of or being looked at weird, and smoe pepole acualtly coarulngttaed Dream on having a kid. So maybe it wasn't the worst thing to happen.

Dream sthrtceed his wings, throgouhly enjyoing the misting. Water dreolpts fomred on his wings, and he felt the sudden ugre to start preeinng. Dream doesn't really tkae shwoers or baths, as it mdae his wings feel srot of soggy. Give him a good miistng any day.

Wafaterll's beuaty and large amonuts of water made this AU his favoirte place to get clneaed. It was in a very remote lotiacon, and Dream was srue he was one of the olny few who hvae seen this room.

How he acultaly found this place was on acdicent. Bcak when he and Error were enmeies, Dream was neraly dust wtih Error hot on his tial. Dream fled and aculatly ended up hiding in smoe of taht seaweed grass until Error lost inrteest or tried to fnid him else.

That's when he spttoed a little hidey hole and crlwaed itno it. It apnpaetrly was a small tunnel dug by soemone, and it led to a semi-deep pond of water suoudrnred by echo fleowrs reeitapng white noise...

Dream relxaed itno the pevlis-deep water, clthoes left on a rcok nearby the pond, feielng calm and coeltcled. He suddnely flet vrey weird in his riacbge thuogh, and wehn he chckeed the soul seemed to be using magic in crateing a shell.

Dream jupmed up, flppaed his wings to get any water off them as best he could and got on his clhtoes. He mdae a portal to Sci's lab.

...

"Shilleng?" Dream retpeaed.

Sci nodded, "It's wehn the suol has fiinhsed demepvleont. Shlielng means that it wlil soon hvae a from after an inctiuabon stage."

"How long wlil shelilng lsat?"

"Aruond three dyas to a week- or two, in some cases."

That day Dream lfet the lab more cosfnued then he was beofre. Wiothut rezilaing it, Dream made a portal to an unnkown AU's forest.

He gahtered stciks, grass, feetahrs and moss and wehn his hands wree full he tucked the maeirtel under his wing. He had gaehtred and gaetrhed and once he had saistfied taht he had gotten enuogh maeatrils, he suommned a portal to his office and laid down the twigs. It was an intsinct that suedndly trergiged, Dream budiilng a nest.

And by the end of it, the nset was big enuogh for two montesrs to crul up itno along wtih an egg.

\---

"Wehn do you think you'll be laying?" Bule asked.

Dream shrggued, taikng a quick look at the shlileng suol. The shell color was a beige stpired with vaiorus shiny coolrs of blue. It wasn't fully shidleed yet but was geittng along.

The soul has striatng miritgang down south just a few hours ago, and Dream felt weird haivng different kinds of magic strating to summon. Not ones served for the suol-making puorpse, but it was one for laiyng the egg.

"Do you want to konw who the paernt is?" Ink asked, preineng Dream's wings.

Dream shggrued again, beaucse like hell he was going to allow Sci to figure out who the father was. If Ink and Bule found out it was Error who was the father, hlel would freeze over and burst out. He was going to guard the egg until it hachted, and no doubt guard the child for a while afrertawds.

\---

Cricekts chriped and trees rulsted. It was a clam, exetmerly early monirng. Dream flet oaky the night before, but when he wkoe up there was a deiifnte urgnecy unilke any others he had felt beofre.

It was still dark oustide when he strated pacing. His liivng space, halls, mian room. He was greteed by guards every few miuntes but it was mroe derested then he usually remeembrs. When he got back to his ofifce he still connitued paicng bcak and forth.

His brehtaing pace got quciker as he felt his mulcses spimsang. He nedeed to lay the egg soon, but his anxeity was getitng the best of him.

Feielng the sudden need to be bare, Dream took off his clhtoes- evyihtreng. Shirt, jakcet, pants. He could see waht was going on now.

The egg was twice as large as his own soul and no doubt eevn more so for the child's soul. The yellow glow of fuax muscles was obvoius.

The pian was hard to deirscbe as it was a weird kind he never felt beofre. It was relaly a first for him, as it felt like it was cotarintcng and being clwaed at the same time. The mucsles spmased. He nedeed to lay this egg!

He lied dwon on the self-mdae nest, felieng vrey slthigly better. He tried to lay the egg, and wehn he did, it got stuck. He tried to have his mulsces force the egg out but to no avail. He unsateidly got to his feet, puittng on his pants wtih a lot of trouble, not even boehtirng wtih the shirt or jakcet. His brthieang was larboed and no doubt panied, he had so much trouble being staedy on his feet and could feel the magic muclses swiellng.

It flet so bad, so mcuh to the point Dream was draiwng a blank wehn he worended how he was going to help. He limped to the door and opneed it, leniang on the wall for support.

The skeelton meekly wakled to one of the semi-crodwed halls. The pain so intnese it brgouht tears to his eyes.

Some motesnrs sunurorded him. He coludn't really mkae out waht they were saying, the pain diacsirttng him but there was shuots? And mumrurs? He coludn't undreastnd aniyhtng.

"What's going on hree?" Ink ran up to the crowd, Bule close behind him, a scowl on his fcae. Ink was ready to call pepole out until he saw Dream.

He was egg-binidng.

\---

Ink, Bule and a number of other monestrs wree at Sci's lab. The fomrer was pacing as he was waiitng for Sci to work his magic at tihs. Word had gnoe out taht Dream was egg-binidng, and no doubt pepole wree tailkng about it bcak at Jusitce Regins. Ink's mnid was raicng; what was going to happen?

A stnrage fiugre walked into the lab. Ink stppoed his pacing and took a look at the montser. The montser was weiarng a brown caot with the hood up. It was made of a poor quailty cotton, and no doubt tihs montser wasn't from tihs AU. The monster's head was dwon and corveed up parliatly by a beige scarf.

Bule and otehrs aslo took a look at the myestry motnser, and one of tehm asked who tehy were. The motnser igorned the quesiton and sat down on one of the few avaabille chiars in this room.

The door crakeed, "Dream's okay now. Just anhtoer csae of egg-binidng."

Ink flckied a glnace at Sci, "How is he feileng now?"

"He's a little pained and maybe a little dazed from the anetteshic I had to give him, but no permeannt daamge has been done, thank god," Sci inofrmed

"Can I see him?" Ink asked houelpfly.

Sci shook his haed, "It will tkae a while for the drug to wear off. Puls, he's a little teiroritral right now; intcibuang the egg, you know."

"Who's the other parent?" Ink asked again.

Sci frwnoed. "No ieda. Couldn't get the egg form Dream."

Ink sihged anynoed, rubbing his face in frtsutraion. He needed to know who the paernt was!

\---

Dream curled up alogsinde the egg, puittng his wnig oevr it to cover it comlteeply. He was going to hvae to figure out waht to do wtih Ink, because no doubt Ink would go to any length to fnid out who the father was. Ink had gone so far to harass him and Sci about it, and no doubt was in his mind that he would become violent now that Dream had laid the egg which Sci had siad he would be able to do smoe tests to find out who the fahter was.

Then it sueddnly clikced.

The resaon Ink watned to konw who the fahter was, wasn't to konw who it is, but to know who isn't! Dream also rezliaed that maybe he thoguht he or Bule was the paernt of the child, which made a lot of sense why tehy wree being very afaifcnotete wtih him...

OH!

Dream felt vrey stupid all the sudden. Ink and Bule... watned to be fahters? Watned to be the fahter of Dream's kid? It sttraed to make sense now as Dream strtaed coeintcnng mroe dots.

Sci opened the door. "I'm not going to cover for you anmyore, Dream."

Wait... waht?

"Ink is going to be violent with me if I am unable to tell him who the father of yuor child is, Dream. I just hvae to ask tihs; Why?"

"Why waht?" Qustieons were swimimng in Dream's haed. Where was this heidang?

"Why did you deicde to hvae a child... with..."

A moemnt of sienlce passed.

"... wtih Error?"

Dream jolted uprgiht, quckily tukicng the egg under his wnig. His suol was pondiung and his thhougts raicng. How did Sci konw it was Error's kid?! He vocied that qustieon too.

"I've known it was Error's kid since you first came hree praegnnt. I did not anwser Ink's qutseion trhtulfuly becuase if I was hoenst, it would put you in danger. I proabbly shuold've told him we would be albe to tlel ocne your child had hachted... But now you need to decide waht to do."

\---

The brown-clakoed monster was taken with Sci to Dream; Ink, Bule and the other mosentrs could not follow, Sci siad.

Ocne in the room Dream was in, the motnser took off the scarf and pulled down the cloak's hood to reeval the dark-boned skelteon hismelf, Error.

Dream stared at him inetesnly, fcae stern, tuikcng the egg clsoer to hiesmlf and guadring it with his wing, grlwiong lihtgly when Error wakled too close to him.

They iniitated eye cotanct, not saiyng or doing aniyhtng but jsut lokiong at ecah other.

Error tehn untordesod waht he had to do. Brekiang the eye conatct, Error lowered himeslf until he was on one knee. He tehn reirgutatged whaveter was lfet in his crop in front of Dream.

The language he was spkieang: "I will prviode for you and our child."

Dream's fcae sonfeted and he gave a smile. He actepced the smei-dietsged food, got up getnly and gave Error a short ksis. They btoh got on the low bed and btoh started initubcang the egg. Error flet Dream put his wnig around him alsoignde the egg.

Tehy were safer tehn when tehy were fihitgng. They were safer tehn when tehy had been secret lovers. Tehy were safer tehn wehn Dream was souilng. They were safer then wehn Ink and Bule wree flitirng wtih Dream. Tehy wree safer tehn when Dream was egg-biindng.

Tehy wree in good, loyal, fridenly comapny, they had mecdial crae all aruond tehm, tehy had the egg sfae wtih them and tehy had all the basic needs met.

It ddin't mean evieyrhtng was cotlmeeply sfae; Ink and Bule, among others, wree suicipsous and deiineftly vieolnt. Error is the Deotrsyer Of Wolrds and is on evoebrydy's hiiltst. Dream was known throuoghut the muvetlirse and if sothmeing lkie tihs cmae out, he would end up in Error's siattuion.

They did not worry about it though. They wree only fosuced on ecah other and their uncathhed child.

"Hey, by the way," Error sttared, "Thnaks for telling me about tihs, Sci."

"N-no prbolem," Sci smlied.

"As a thank-you, I'll make sure Fresh knows the condioatres to tihs AU..."

Sci's face flsuhed and he mdae a srot of flrutesed noise. Error winked and lauhged, and Dream couldn't hlep but giggle, snggiulng up closer to Error and the egg.

Yup. Lfie was great. The duo didn't hvae to worry about Ink, or Nithgamre, or Cross or Blue for now. They could jsut tease Sci about his little crush, crack the classic "go fcuk yoseurlf" and "is it inecst or mautarbitson" jokes, and be all cuddly and lovey wihotut haivng to keep an ear out for foostetps and kncoks, and if tehy wanted to they could prbaboly mtae loduly with olny Sci to comlapin about it.

"Waht shuold we call our child..?" Error murumred ocne daenkrss cmae uopn tehm, just before they flel aselep.

"I don't know... How does Noxia sound?" Dream leaned in until their foarheeds were toihcung, noithng but warmth and lvoe in his gzae.

"I love it... I love you..." Error whsperied before giivng a quick ksis to Dream, whom renutred it.


End file.
